Self-contained breathing apparatuses typically comprise a store of compressed breathable air that is worn by firefighters, rescue workers, and others to provide breathable air. The user breathes air supplied from the store of compressed breathable air while performing work. In the case of firefighters, for example, the work may be strenuous and involve a variety of bending and stretching motions. For example, a firefighter may bend over forwards to pick up items. A firefighter may bend over forwards to lower himself to pass through a hole. Likewise, a firefighter may lean sideways to clear an obstruction or to pick up items. Firefighters may wear a utility belt or fire belt that is used to carry tools such as a hammer, one or more wrenches, a flashlight, and/or other tools.